


Wake Me Up When September Ends

by Figment81



Series: Vastra's Angst [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Vastra centric angsty fic. </p>
<p>Vastra reflects on what she's lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them just like to play with them

The deep pain of waking up to find her clan, her sisters, had perished, that she was the only one who had survived, would never leave Vastra. Being the only one of her kind in that time and that place. Hiding away who she really was. Forced to live with animals she considered food. It hurt Vastra intensely and initially she took it out on others. 

Living amongst humans, meeting the more intelligent specimens, even taking one as her mate dulled the pain. She tempered her habit of eating the general populace to criminals and lowlifes. She tried to make her life worthwhile but she was still a dangerous being. 

Every year on the anniversary of her awakening Vastra was uncontrollable. On her own before she met Jenny she went on a rampage and Goddess help any miscreant who crossed her path. Once Jenny was part of her life she soon discovered the best way to manage Vastra, leave her completely alone but encourage her into the training area in the basement so she can take out her frustrations safely. Vastra was always more affectionate in the days following, drawing comfort from her darling wife. Without the stability of her wife the subsequent years were again a bloody mess. 

During her long lifespan Vastra learnt to ignore the ache in her heart whenever she thought of her early life but the pain never left her entirely. She'd heard from the Doctor that others of her kind still survived and would wake and share the Earth with the humans many years after she had gone but throughout her life she was one alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Green Day's Wake Me Up When September Ends


End file.
